


SMASH CAMP UPDATE: I need some backup!

by startrek22



Series: SMASH CAMP [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Requests pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrek22/pseuds/startrek22
Summary: A short note about my progress on Smash Camp. Tl;dr: I need/want YOUR ideas for 'episodes'! Send 'em in!
Series: SMASH CAMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	SMASH CAMP UPDATE: I need some backup!

  
  
Ah, the joy of writing your own fan-fic series! Think of all the wonderful scenarios your characters can get into - blossoming romance, thrilling adventure, suspenseful horror, gut-busting comedy....  
  
  
What's that?  
  
  
startrek22's dead flat on ideas?  
  
  
  
  
Yes, that's right - I'm having trouble brainstorming some ideas for 'episodes' (individual fics) of SMASH CAMP. "What am I going to do?", I thought; "I've got an audience! .... wait ..."

That's right - **I'm accepting ideas for episodes of SMASH CAMP!**

**Send in your ideas** \- fun conflicts, character interactions you'd like to see, which characters you want to hear more about (or less about).

You've got nearly 40 characters, a larger cast of guest stars, a mansion with dozens of rooms, a bristling city filled with people from a smorgasboard of universes, and even the occasional trip to a familiar universe or two.  
  
I'll take the concepts in, and if I like 'em, I'll write 'em! **And you'll get credit for the idea!**  
  
  
Thank you for your support for the series already - it really means the world to me. Send those ideas in if/when you get 'em!  
  
  
Happy Smashing!


End file.
